A rock to lean onto
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Missing scene from 4x13. While considering the options regarding the feud between Malcolm and Nyssa regarding the League of Assassins, Oliver leans onto Laurel to consider his options.


**Something that occured to me after watching a certain scene in _Supernatural_ 5x21. Takes place in 4x13, when Malcolm rather chooses the League over Thea.**

**Not exactly a Lauriver fic but one thing that is certain, when Oliver's in pain, Laurel is there for him.**

**I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"You want to kill Malcolm?" Laurel asked as she sat across Oliver in the Lair, considering their options, considering how much has the feud between Nyssa and Malcolm escalated.

"He basically said that he would rather keep his power, than sacrifice it for his own daughter." Oliver said as Laurel snorted.

"Of course he would, it's Malcolm. He killed his own son alongside with 502 other innocent people for what one man did to his own wife." Laurel pointed out.

"But you know how much Thea was willing to give him a benefit of the doubt, despite knowing what he had done to my family. To Sara. To you. To me." Oliver argued.

"You have a point there." Laurel nodded. "But do you think she's going to hate you for doing what you had to do to save her, while killing her own father?"

"Malcolm may have been her father but Robert was the one, who raised her, loved her and gave her a home and family." Oliver said.

"And well, is this worth letting Thea die?" Laurel said.

"Wait, what happened to you wanting Malcolm dead for what he did to you and Sara?" Oliver asked, looking at Laurel incredulously.

"I never said I was against it. Look, Merlyn hurt my family as much as yours." Laurel said.

"But…" Oliver trailed off, knowing Laurel would pull out an argument.

"Look, I'm as mad at Thea as you are for giving Malcolm more loyalty and benefit of the doubt than you for the past two years but despite all that, she still loves you and knowing what kind of man you are today, she wouldn't turn your back on you. Ever again. I'm sure of it." Laurel assured him.

"I'm not so sure about that." Oliver sighed, considering that Thea had kept secret that she was with Malcolm or trying to deny she had a problem with bloodlust.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You've always been." Laurel held his hand. "But look, how many times have you saved me, John, Sara, Roy, Felicity, Thea and my Dad and everyone else in the past years? Look, all I'm saying is… no matter what you do, that darkness is going to follow us, no matter how hard you try and you don't have to feel responsible for us to protect us. We all look out for each other and it's not only your burden to bear but ours. And yeah, Thea may still trust Malcolm to an extent but what hasn't changed is that she loves you, no matter what. I'm sure that her bond to you is stronger than to Merlyn's."

"I know." Oliver said, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Laurel.

"Then you know what you have to do, where Malcolm's concerned. And I have to ask you, Ollie, what exactly are you afraid of? Losing to Merlyn? Or losing your own sister?" Laurel pointed out and Oliver considered, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

* * *

**Overall, Laurel was the best overall character throughout Season 4, if you look past the fact that she brought Sara back to life using the Lazarus pit, despite the consequences and pinning her own mistakes on Oliver, which was so stupid and she was mostly supportive of Oliver in Season 4 and don't get me started on Olicity in Seasons 3-5 and despite that it's been fixed since Season 6, the fact that Oliver dies in the _COIE_ makes the relationship worth nothing, if you consider that Star City is ruins in the future.**

**And what bugs me is that in Seasons 3-4, despite knowing what Malcolm had done, sabotaging the Gambit included, Thea would give him more benefit of the doubt and show more loyalty than to her own brother, even after finding out that Malcolm had drugged her to kill Sara.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
